Partners
by Legacy Now
Summary: When you need a place to run to, for better or worse, I got you. Autobot-human partner relationship stuff :D


**Partners**

* * *

It was inevitable.

They knew they were going to grow up. Even, Raf, who was the youngest, most innocent one of them all was growing out of boyhood. Miko seemed to be maturing, and Jack was becoming a full fledged adult... Humans aged more rapidly than Cybertronians, and it grieved them deeply.

At times, they seemed so busy because of school, they rarely had time to come over to the base and hang out with them, even a phone call was a rare chance to come by. It seemed just like yesterday when they first discovered them... Now they were almost grown adults, figuring out their goals and dreams in life.

The threat of Megatron and the Decepticons ended, once he was defeated by Optimus. Now that the purpose of the Autobots was fill fulled, they could become their own Bots. During that time, things began to change. They were once young, headstrong teenagers. Now what walked through those doors seemed completely unrecognizable.

For Arcee, it was another loss. She thought what she had with Jack would never go away, that he would never abandon her. He had thoughts of studying at a technical school out of Jasper, which was miles away. She thought he would never come around... until one day he came by.

_"I'm so sorry, Arcee. Things have been so busy, I haven't had a chance for a breather and see you. I missed you!" _

_"... if this happens again, and once you begin your apprenticeship out of town..." began Arcee. "Am I going to loose you?" _

_"... You're not gonna loose me by letting me go, 'Cee... I'll always come back," he then smiled. "You're my first motorcycle. I'm not giving up on you that easily."_

_A stunning silence filled the hanger. She could feel a drop of lubricant leaving a corner of her optic. Primus, what a fool she had been... He was there when they both faced Airachnid, when they were on Cybertron, when he was in the face of danger facing the Decepticons.  
_

_He was always at her side... no matter what happened.  
_

_"We're partners forever," he continued. "Nothing's ever gonna change that."  
_

Once Miko was finished high school, she wouldn't be coming back to the States. The distance ached Bulkhead. The rest of the kids lived close by to their own guardians, and Bulkhead wouldn't have anyone to protect. She seemed more calmer now. More mature, cautious; even a tad more serious about school work, though she wouldn't have the genius devotion, such as Raf.

She was this loud, spunky, mischievous, little girl; to a grown, reasonable, mature woman.

_"Just one more month of school, and then it's graduation...!" Miko body slammed herself on the coach. "And then it's good-bye, America..." _

_Bulkhead glanced awkwardly to the floor, not knowing what to say. Of course she'd be relieved that she wouldn't have to face countless hours at school, and this was her final year, though she wouldn't be in Jasper anymore. She'd be heading back home to Tokyo with her family. Far away... from him. _

_"You know that I'll always come visit," she said, glancing into his optics. "And I'll try and convince Ratchet to Ground Bridge me here, no matter what the cost!"  
_

_Both Autobot and human chuckled.  
_

_Yep. This was Miko. No matter how old she would get, she would still retain some of that childlike wonder.  
_

_"This is Ratchet we're talking about..." began Bulkhead. "Though, once you are back in Japan... I'm gonna miss you so much."  
_

_Miko's eyes turned somber, as her smile turned away.  
_

_"I'm gonna to miss you, too," said Miko. "More than I can possibly say, but you'll always be on my mind, Bulkhead. No matter how far we are, you know I always got you."  
_

_His optics suddenly felt wet, then the former Wrecker blinked and lightly chuckled. His fears were laid to rest. He didn't even have to worry about the future at all. Miko had a way of doing that, and that was what he was going to miss most about her once she was gone.  
_

_"And I got you, too," he said.  
_

_"Will you still be here with me, Bulk?" began Miko. "No matter what happens?"_

_A warm smile was on the green Autobot's face.  
_

_"No matter if you're fifteen, or fifty, Miko..." the green Wrecker said. "I'll always be there for you."  
_

Bumblebee always thought he was no good. Ever since the incident on Cybertron and he lost his voice box, he always doubted himself ever since. He knew it was going to take more time to be as skilled and knowledgeable like Optimus, but he wanted improvement fast.

Though, when he was with Raf, all the indifference in himself just went away. Raf always knew what was on his mind. To Raf, he was perfect, and his human friend saw what nobody could see. They needed each other.

But what happened if that little boy he once knew so well was growing up? Rafael over came his shyness over time, though he wasn't exactly a fully committed social butterfly. He was growing up so fast.

_"So, I checked out the net drive at the store, and apparently, it's going to cost about fifty dollars more," began Raf. "If I looked into it earlier, I would already have gotten it, though if I wait until I get paid next month, I'll have it..." _

_The scout then gave a few concerned whistles and blares._

_"Yeah, it's no rush to get it," he said. "I can wait."  
_

_As Raf typed on his laptop, Bumblebee then noted on how Raf had change. He grew a few more inches since the time they first met. The youthful look that was once on his face seemed to age, compared to day one. Bumblebee knew Raf had other commitments in life, such as school and family, though over time when Raf couldn't hang out around the base, the scout couldn't help but feel this emptiness in his sparkchamber.  
_

_Were they... drifting apart?  
_

**No.**_  
_

_They couldn't be. Raf was his only human friend on the entire planet. They were closer than anything...  
_

_Was his human friend... growing out of him?  
_

_The human youth looked up from his laptop screen.  
_

_"What's wrong, you seem sad?"  
_

_Bumblebee froze. Raf could pick up what he was thinking. Closing his optics, he then looked into his partner's eyes and began a chain of low frequencies.  
_

_After the young Autobot was finished, Rafael seemed a little bewildered at what Bumblebee just said.  
_

_Raf then breathed, and said, "we're not fading away, Bee, how can we? You understand me more than anyone I know."  
_

One by one, they all had milestones.

High school graduation came by, quicker than they imagined. Jack began his apprenticeship to become an auto mechanic, Miko studied music, and Raf studied to be come an engineer. They had their success and their struggles, though the guardians always had the children's back, no matter how deep the failure was. They believed in them when they had their accomplishments, they saw through their flaws when they messed up.

The children already did that for each of their Autobot counterparts, all those years ago. Jack taught Arcee to forgive herself. Miko reminded Bulkhead he wasn't a total klutz. Raf told Bumblebee he was perfect, no matter how many mistakes the young scout made.

A little further down the road, they each had their weddings. Their careers started, and soon, they started their own families. Each of the Autobots gained the new title of 'uncle' and 'auntie' to their children.

The Autobot guardians thought their human partners would slip away, but time and time again, they would always come around. No matter how big the danger was, they would always be there at the end of the day.

No matter how many years past, and the children grew up into adulthood through the years, they would always be the awkward teenagers to them. It was like they promised all those years ago.

They always got them.

* * *

**_Note*~_**

_Song inspiration: I Got You - Leona Lewis_

_A toast...! To a new season. :) _

_*drinks* _

_Hope you like! _

_XOXO  
_


End file.
